Jefferson County, Kansas
Jefferson County (county code JF) is a county located in Northeast Kansas, in the Central United States. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 19,126. Its county seat is Oskaloosa, and its most populous city is Valley Falls. The county along with Shawnee, Jackson, Osage, and Wabaunsee counties is included in the Topeka, Kansas, Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Settlement of the county was slowed by events prior to and during the Civil War, but the present day unincorporated community of Thompsonville (3 miles northwest of Perry on the Delaware River) was the first established in 1851 by Mormon settlers who initially refused to accompany the main group led by Brigham Young to the Salt Lake Valley. The settlement was first abandoned due to the violence resulting from the border wars, but was re-established when the Civil War ended. Law and government Jefferson County was a prohibition, or "dry", county until the Kansas Constitution was amended in 1986 and voters approved the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with a 30% food sales requirement. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 96.26%) is land and (or 3.74%) is water. Adjacent counties * Atchison County (north) * Leavenworth County (east) * Douglas County (south) * Shawnee County (southwest) * Jackson County (northwest) Demographics ]] Map of Jefferson County (map legend)]] As of the U.S. Census in 2000, there were 18,426 people, 6,830 households, and 5,190 families residing in the county. The population density was 34 people per square mile (13/km²). There were 7,491 housing units at an average density of 14 per square mile (5/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.70% White, 0.92% Native American, 0.37% Black or African American, 0.17% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.42% from other races, and 1.41% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.28% of the population. There were 6,830 households out of which 35.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 65.20% were married couples living together, 7.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 24.00% were non-families. 20.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.66 and the average family size was 3.07. In the county the population was spread out with 27.40% under the age of 18, 7.00% from 18 to 24, 28.00% from 25 to 44, 24.90% from 45 to 64, and 12.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 102.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $45,535, and the median income for a family was $50,557. Males had a median income of $36,174 versus $25,468 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,373. About 5.30% of families and 6.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.90% of those under age 18 and 7.70% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2006 estimate): * Valley Falls, 1,190 * Oskaloosa, 1,127 (county seat) * Perry, 884 * McLouth, 832 * Meriden, 713 * Nortonville, 590 * Winchester, 570 * Ozawkie, 567 Unincorporated communities * Grantville * Lakeside Village * Mooney Creek * Newman * Rock Creek * Thompsonville * Williamstown Townships Jefferson County is divided into twelve townships. None of the cities within the county are considered governmentally independent, and all figures for the townships include those of the cities. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Fairview || 22525 || Rural Ozawkie|| 1,510 || 22 (56) || 70 (27) || 20 (8) || 22.20% || |- | Jefferson|| 35250 || Winchester || 1,240 || 8 (21) || 151 (58) || 0 (0) || 0.24% || |- | Kaw || 36125 || Grantville || 1,409 || 16 (43) || 86 (33) || 2 (1) || 1.78% || |- | Kentucky || 36575 || Perry || 1,576 || 17 (44) || 93 (36) || 14 (5) || 13.18% || |- | Norton || 51475 || Nortonville || 955 || 9 (25) || 101 (39) || 0 (0) || 0.30% || |- | Oskaloosa || 53400 || Oskaloosa || 2,142 || 14 (37) || 149 (58) || 0 (0) || 0.17% || |- | Ozawkie || 53950 || Ozawkie || 1,408 || 15 (38) || 97 (37) || 14 (5) || 12.74% || |- | Rock Creek || 60575 || Meriden || 2,718 || 19 (50) || 140 (54) || 1 (1) || 0.92% || |- | Rural || 61700 || Williamstown || 804 || 10 (25) || 82 (32) || 1 (0) || 1.14% || |- | Sarcoxie || 63100 || Rural Lawrence || 958 || 12 (31) || 80 (31) || 0 (0) || 0.45% || |- | Union || 72150 || McLouth || 1,672 || 15 (39) || 111 (43) || 0 (0) || 0.30% || |- |colspan=9|Sources: |} Education Unified school districts * Valley Falls USD 338 * Jefferson County North USD 339 * Jefferson West USD 340 * Oskaloosa USD 341 * McLouth USD 342 * Perry-Lecompton USD 343 See also References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;Official sites * Jefferson County * Jefferson County Economic Development Commission * City of Perry ;Additional information * Jefferson County at Blue Skyways * County level data from Kansas Statistical Abstract ;Maps * Jefferson County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Established in 1855 Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Jefferson County, Kansas Category:Topeka metropolitan area